How Long is Forever?
by WannaMakeUrSacrificeWorthwhile
Summary: Is Cho really right for Harry? H/Hr and L/R hope yall like it! please review!
1. The Truth Comes Out Sorta

Hey everyone! This is my fourth fic, third HP one! It's a H/Hr and L/R fic, hope y'all like it! I don't know how to do italics when my fics are published, so anything the characters are thinking are in ~ these things ~. Hope y'all understand. Oh and one more thing, in this fic, its their 5th year, but Cedric didn't die. That's all for now, please r/r!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aww c'mon Harry. Just one more game!" Ron begged Harry to play another game of Wizard's chess with him. "A tie breaker! This time I can win!" Ron said. Harry shook his head. "Sorry Ron, I told Cho that I would meet her!" And with that Harry was gone.  
  
Hermione looked over her book Standard Spells Year 5. Ron looked at Hermione and sighed. Ever since Harry and Cho started to go out (3 months ago, the second week of school) Harry was impossible to reach. It was like Cho had him on a chain, jerking him wherever he went.  
  
Hermione gave Ron an exasperated look. Hermione admitted to Ron last year that she liked Harry. Ever since then, Ron and Hermione had become more of friends than either of them was to Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, at first I thought you weren't going to show up!" Cho said to Harry. He smiled and said, "Well, Ron's offer of another game of Wizard's chess DID sound tempting." Harry said sarcastically. Cho hit him in the arm flirtatiously. "Oh stop that! C'mon, lets go take a walk."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione was just about to say something to Ron about Harry when Lavender walked by, sitting in the seat that Harry once sat in. "Oh, Wizards chess! I love this game, do you wanna play?"  
  
"You? Wizard's chess? NEVER!" Ron said shocked. "Of course, what did you expect, Barbie dolls?" Lavender laughed. Ron grinned at her. While him and Hermione were expressing their love interests, Ron mentioned Lavenders name. Well, okay, he told Hermione that he liked Lavender since their third year.  
  
He told Hermione how devastated he was when he heard that Lavender already had a date for the Yule Ball in their fourth year, and that's why he had a really lousy time. Throughout the Ball it might have looked like he was watching Hermione and Krum but in fact he was watching Lavender and Seamus, who were right next to Hermione and Krum.  
  
Lavender and Ron played three games, Lavender winning all of them. Ron vowed that he would beat her one of these days, she could count on it. Hermione was tired of watching them flirt so she decided to go up to the girl's dormitory and write in her journal.  
  
~ Hermione's journal ~  
  
So Harry is gone again, I can't stand it! Why does he like her? I mean yeah she is pretty and all, and I guess she is nice, oh what am I saying. She is perfect for him! I should be happy for him, because I am his friend. It doesn't feel like I am lately, but I am! But then, why do I feel attracted to him?  
  
Ron has told me that Harry seems different for the past week or so. Not talking as much about Cho. Maybe a fight? Well, if they were in a fight, they aren't anymore, he just went to talk to her. Oh I don't know I shouldn't even be worrying about this; he will think nothing more of me that just a friend, if even that!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Soo Harry, talk to your 'friend' lately?" Cho was referring to Hermione. She didn't think too highly of Hermione. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I don't know why you don't like Hermione, she's done nothing wrong, has she?" Harry questioned Cho as they walked along the perimeter of the lake.  
  
"Oh no, nothing like that, its just, I dunno how to explain it, oh just forget it!" Cho said. Harry smiled. "I know why you are so flustered, you are jealous!"  
  
Cho pushed him away and said, "Yeah, right! Like I could be jealous of that, that, mudblood!"  
  
Harry looked at her in disbelief. "What- what did you just say?" Cho looked as shocked as Harry did. "I- I didn't mean to, I mean, I don't think of her that way, I- I." Cho was at a loss for words.  
  
"Lets just say goodnight for now, I don't think spending any more time together is going to be constructive. Bye Cho." Harry left her in a hurry.  
  
~ How could she say that? The only other person that has called her that was Malfoy, and you would expect it from him, but from Cho? ~  
  
Harry ran up to the Gryffindor Tower and yelled the password (Hungarian Horntail) to the Fat Lady and she opened the portrait as she let out a huge burp ("So sorry laddie, had a bit much to drink, hic, so just excuse me!")  
  
Harry saw Ron and Lavender playing a game of Wizard's chess, and he saw the Weasley twins in a corner, making a whole bunch of noise, blowing things up, but no where did he see Hermione.  
  
Shocked that he WAS looking for her, he hurried up to his dorm and found his journal. He had kept one ever since Dudley through away one when he got it as a birthday present at the age of nine.  
  
Harry started writing swiftly.  
  
~ Harry's Journal ~  
  
Cho, oh, sometimes I don't even know why I am going out with her. I think maybe she is the first girl I liked, starting in the fourth year, and its just a stereotype, oh man, this is too hard to explain. She is the first girl I liked, so I think that she is the only girl I should like (in my subconscious of course).  
  
For some reason lately Cho and I have gotten into a lot of fights. I know that's normal for couples to fight and all, but these fights are different, all for one reason. They are all about Hermione. I don't know exactly why Cho hates Hermione so much, but every time that subject comes up, it ends horribly.  
  
The scary thing for me is that I think that I might be, well, you wont believe this, but I might be actually falling for Hermione. Mind you I haven't talked, like really talked with her in a while, but I don't know. I catch myself watching her every move. They way her hair gets in her face when she reads and she tucks it behind her ear, all that sort of stuff.  
  
Oh what should I do? I mean, Cho and I aren't getting along too well anyway, oh man, I would rather face Voldermort any day!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. This Year And Past Years

This was a weird year to start out. Take the teachers for example. Snape finally got that position of Defense of the Dark Arts. Suprisingly though, Lupin has returned and is the new potion teacher, even though everyone thinks it should be switched (Lupin being the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and Snape keeping his position of Potions teacher). Hagrid was still the Care of Magical Creatures professor and everyone else was all the same.  
  
Since the Triwizard Incident Voldermort had become more powerful, but not so powerful that he attempted attacks on Hogwarts. Harry knew (thanks in big part to Hermione subscribing to the Daily Prophet) that over the summer Voldermort had attacked places, small but still very significant, especially to Ron, the Weasley's and all of their friends. Voldermort had been in a small bar and attacked the entire place. Unfortunately Ron's older brother Charlie was in there.  
  
Charlie of course tried to stop Voldermort but Voldermort had put one of the unforgivable curses on him before he could do anything. It was devastating.  
  
No one at school talked about it, even Malfoy resisted the temptation. Since it was towards the beginning of the summer when it happened, Ron and his family and everyone has had time to soak it in, and no one really talks about it anyway. However when a conversation strikes up about Voldermort, Ron usually just walks away and tells someone he has to be someplace else.  
  
There were upsides to the year too of course. Quidditch was back on, to Harry's relief. With Wood gone there were two positions opened; one for Wood's spot as a keeper and one for Wood's spot as Quidditch Captain.  
  
It was a no brainer to see that Harry was the obvious captain. Fred, George, and Harry knew the perfect person for the Keeper position. Once telling the rest of the team everyone agreed and it was settled that Ron was on the team.  
  
Suprisingly Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been named prefects. Others were Cedric from Hufflepuff, Cho from Ravenclaw, and to everyone's surprise, Crabbe and Goyle from Slytherin. Malfoy would never live it down. He of course told everyone he was offered the position, but turned it down.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione could remember the day perfectly. The second week of school and they already had a pile of homework.  
  
Hermione was walking towards the stairs carrying a load of books and not being able to see so well, she ran into another girl who was also carrying a bunch of books.  
  
They collided and books went flying everywhere. Harry was walking with Hermione at the time and started helping her pick up her books. He handed her the last one of the ground and Hermione said, "That one's not mine."  
  
Harry stood up and walked to the girl that Hermione collided into. It was Cho. Harry had a loss for words and kind of mumbled, thrusting the book at her. Cho smiled sweetly and thanked Harry. Cho then said, "Hey Harry, I was wondering, well that Divination homework, well, since we are in the same class and all, I don't get one bit of it."  
  
Hermione knew that line all too well. Krum had used something similar to that to try and talk to her, to invite her to the Yule Ball.  
  
Harry nodded at Cho. "So, do you think you could help me? I mean, I heard that you and Ron are infamous for 'knowing' the future." An attempt at a joke. Hermione didn't find it funny at all but it looked as though Harry found it funny, him smiling and chuckling at the same time, it looked quite strange for Harry. "Great, so how about we meet after dinner tonight, we can go to the library at say, seven?" Harry nodded and Cho smiled. "Well, see ya then!"  
  
Once Cho walked off Harry seemed to find his voice and yelled. "Yeah, see ya!"  
  
Hermione was soo jealous after that day. Harry came back that night around ten and looked in a dreamy state. Hermione was the only one in the common room, waiting for Harry to get back. When he got there, he completely ignored Hermione and walked straight off to his dorm. At first Hermione convinced herself that Harry just didn't see her there, but as the days past, Harry spent more time with Cho and less time with her.  
  
(Back out of the flash back)  
  
Hermione sighed. She should really move on. ~ Hmm, who was available? Dean and Parvati just broke up, and Cedric was always a catch, haha. That would be interesting. ~  
  
After Harry and Cedric got back safely from, from wherever they were with Voldermort, they tied for the Triwizard Tournament. Harry was jealous with Cedric, and vice versa so neither were on speaking terms.  
  
Hermione thought of Neville. She didn't know what happened to him over the summer but whatever happened was amazing. He lost all of his fat and looked absolutely stunning. Problem was that even though he changed physically, his mind didn't change much at all. He still had a hard time with classes, all except herbology, which he was especially good in.  
  
However as of a few weeks ago he was going out with Ginny. It was quite a surprise to everyone when they all saw them together. Ginny had grown up though. Her girlish crush on Harry was gone and Ginny was accepted more by the 5th years than the 4th years. She spent most of the time with the 5th years anyway.  
  
Hermione decided that she was hungry, she walked down, heading towards the kitchen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, look at the time, its ten thirty, gosh, time flies." Ron couldn't complete his thought. Lavender could however, "When you're having fun! Ron, I have to admit something to you. Last year, around the time of the Yule Ball." She sighed heavily before she continued. "I waited for the longest time, turning down a whole bunch of guys. Finally it was getting late and Seamus asked me. I thought that, well, I thought if you hadn't asked me now, then you must have already gotten a date, and I said yes to Seamus." The last part of what Lavender said came out extremely fast. "And then Harry came up to Parvati and asked her to go with him and asked me if I would go with you, it was horrible, I cried."  
  
Ron looked stunned. "I was going to ask you, but I was afraid that you would say no to me. All that night I watched you and Seamus dancing and I had an urge to do one of two things; either ask to cut in or punch him in the face and ask to cut in." Lavender laughed.  
  
"So, does this mean what I think it means?" Lavender asked shyly. "Yeah, I think it does. But just in case; Lavender, do you wanna go out with me?" Ron asked. Lavender would have answered yes or no, but Ron started tickling her, so all she could do was laugh.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So this was chapter two! How'd y'all like it? I hope its good. please r/r and give me some good ideas or something. Also you can email me, I check my email everyday, its cheerlover_21@hotmail.com 


	3. Kitchen Chemistry

Hermione walked past Lavender and Ron, out of the portrait and down the hall. She had given up on S.P.E.W., her little club for helping house elves she had made last year. She knew that they loved doing their jobs, and there was no convincing them about anything.  
  
Soon Hermione found herself in front of the picture with the assorted fruit. Remembering what George told her last year, she tickled the pear and it began to giggle. A green handle appeared and she pulled on it, opening the door.  
  
What she wasn't expecting was to find was someone was already in there. It was Harry. He was in a corner talking to Dobby, but stopped talking once Hermione came in.  
  
Dobby got up and greeted her warmly. "Hello Hermione. Can we's get you anything?" All the other elves started swarming around her. "Well, I was just wondering if you had any fruit or something."  
  
Instantly there was all sorts of fruit pushed in her direction. To go with it was some pumpkin juice. "Thank you, thanks, yeah, thanks." She was telling all the elves that gave her something.  
  
Harry smiled, thinking about how funny the situation looked. Hermione caught the smile and returned one to him. Harry blushed and looked in the other direction.  
  
"Oh, Dobby, since it is so close to Christmas, and I don't know if I am going to stay this year or not," Harry suddenly looked up and over at Hermione. "I got you a present early. Here." Hermione reached in her robe and pulled out a box wrapped in snowflake wrapping paper.  
  
Dobby was overjoyed and reached cautiously for the box. Once in his hands however, he ripped the paper and opened the box to find two socks, mismatched. The first one was green with red polka dots on it and the other one was blue and purple strips.  
  
"Oh, Dobby loves them Hermione!" Hermione blushed. "I picked up a new hobby, and made them for you." Dobby looked at the socks with admiration.  
  
Dobby and the other house elves left, leaving Harry and Hermione by themselves. "Hermione, that was great what you did for Dobby." Harry said looking at the floor. "Umm, thanks." Was all that Hermione could say.  
  
"So, eh, what are you doing here?" Hermione hated the awkward silence, she had to say something. "Oh, I was just visiting Dobby, plus I got kind of hungry too." Harry pointed over to where he was sitting and Hermione could see a ton of cakes and deserts on the tables and on the floor. Hermione giggled, which made Harry smirk.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione said distantly. "What?" Harry asked, still smiling. "Oh, umm," Hermione didn't know if she should say anything. She did anyway. "I said what happened? Between us? We used to be so, so, close, I guess that's the word." She didn't want to go on.  
  
Before Harry could say anything, Dobby came back and said, "Harry and Hermione, time is getting late, both might want to leave now, so alert for tomorrow." Harry and Hermione were then rushed out of the kitchen. The elves closed the door and Harry let out a laugh.  
  
"I guess they were right," Harry said looking at his watch, "It's already eleven. Lets go." He headed towards the Gryffindor Tower, with Hermione walking a little slower than him, but still keeping up. They walked in silence till the got to the portrait ("What are you two doing out of bed anyway? Gosh, good thing I'm not going to tell anything to Dumbledore." The Fat Lady said with a yawn).  
  
The two walked in the common room, but it was deserted. They parted to the different staircases that took them to their dorms, only muttering a see you later and a bye.  
  
~ Harry's Journal ~  
  
Tonight I went down to the kitchen to talk to Dobby, I owed him a visit. While I was there, guess who showed up, Hermione. She said that she was hungry, and she wanted to give Dobby his Christmas present. I didn't know that she might not stay for Christmas, I just assumed, since she stayed last year and all. Then we were talking and she asked what happened between us. I don't know if the question was supposed to be intended for romance or friendship, but I think it was for the latter.  
  
What am I saying? I love Cho. I do. I think. Oh, I hate this. I have to talk to someone. I think I'll tell Ron tomorrow and see what he says, that's a good idea right? It might be strange for him though, I never confronted him about any sort of love thing in my love life before, oh this is going to be just great, just great!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione got to her dorm to find that everyone was already asleep. She liked it when everyone was asleep, or gone. She liked being by herself, she was a very independent person. Hermione collected her clothes and a towel and went to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
Coming out of the shower fifteen minutes later she got dressed in her pajamas and looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair.  
  
"Oh, it doesn't matter if I comb my hair or not, its always messy like this anyway." Hermione said out loud. Her reflection replied back, "Did you ever think of getting it straight? It would look good." The reflection saw Hermione's reaction to the idea and said, "Okay, okay, it was just a suggestion."  
  
Hermione was tired, but she had to write in her journal. It was a regular thing in her routine.  
  
~ Hermione's Journal ~  
  
So I went down to the kitchen and I found that I wasn't the only one who was hungry. I found Harry there, talking to Dobby. I gave Dobby his present and all. It was peculiar however that Harry found it suprising that I might not stay for Christmas. As I have wrote before, my parents said there is going to be a little get together at my house, for all of the dentists and their family and they want me to come. I know its going to be boringsville but I would rather go than stay here, being ignored by Harry. I brought up our relationship, and Harry was going to say something, but before he could Dobby came in. I swear that elf has the worst timing ever!  
  
Countdown till Christmas: 10 days  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The morning came too soon for Hermione who just lay in bed, not wanting to get up. Lavender shook Hermione's shoulder and said, "Hey, you have to get up, c'mon, Harry's going to be downstairs!" Hermione threw a pillow at Lavender.  
  
Hermione had also told Lavender about her crush on Harry. "Just because you had a great time flirting with Ron last night doesn't mean that today's going to be all great and perfect and all."  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up and changed. She all of a sudden groaned. "Oh no, we have Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing today." She remembered. "I don't know what was worse; having potions last year at the end of the day or having defense against the dark arts this year at the beginning of the day!"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry groaned as he got up out of bed. "I don't know what was worse; having potions last year at the end of the day or having defense against the dark arts this year at the beginning of the day!"  
  
Ron grinned, "Man, what happened last night, why are you in such a bad mood? Cho not give you a good night kiss?" Harry gave him a sarcastic smile. "Haha, very funny. Actually as we are on the subject." Harry looked around, seeing all the other boys spying in on his and Ron's conversation, "Ron, I gotta ask you something."  
  
Ron was brushing his teeth and said, "surb, gob aheab, shoop." Harry said, "No, later." Ron nodded and went back in the bathroom.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So I didn't get a chance to tell you, but Ron asked me out last night, isn't that great?" Lavenders said. "Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Hermione said, though the way she said it didn't sound too convincing.  
  
"Man Hermione, we gotta get you a guy, bad."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well that's the third chapter, hope everyone likes it so far! 


	4. Breakfast Confusion

At breakfast in the Great Hall Harry had finally had a chance to talk with Ron. He had to talk quickly because he saw that Cho had just spotted him.  
  
"Ron, okay, I have to ask you this fast, as seeing that Cho is coming. I have mixed feelings, between Cho and Hermione. I don't know what to do. What should I do?"  
  
Cho had reached the table and Harry stopped talking. Cho smiled and sat down across the two boys. "Hey Harry, hey Ron." She said cautiously. "Hey." "Hey." "Umm, Harry, could I talk to you for a minute?" Cho asked.  
  
Harry reluctantly nodded and got up and started walking with Cho. He looked back and Ron, and Ron stared back and Harry with a big grin on his face.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Once Harry left, Hermione and Lavender walked in. Lavender sat beside Ron, and Hermione on the other side of Lavender.  
  
Lavender gave Ron a kiss on the cheek. "Hey to you too!" Ron said blushing. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
Ron was contemplating weather or not to tell Hermione what Harry had said. He decided that Harry probably wanted this to be kept a secret since he was still going out with Cho.  
  
"So, what's new you guys?" Ron said stuffing some egg in his mouth. "Oh nothing, the usual, dreading defense against the dark arts with Snape. How'd he get that position anyway? Lupin was soo much better at it, the world's gone mad!" Hermione said.  
  
"No kidding." Ron said under his breath. "What?" Both girls said. "Oh, nothing."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I am sorry about what I said yesterday," Cho said. "Yeah, its alright." Harry replied back, looking distracted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Cho asked. "Oh, nothing, just something I have been thinking on." "Well tell me and maybe I can help?"  
  
Harry knew he had been cornered. Cho did this to him a lot. He had to tell her what he was thinking, or else she would never leave him alone.  
  
"Okay," Harry said trying to think of something to tell her. He had an idea. "Well, its Ron. He told me that he is going out with Lavender, but he also has feelings for someone else. The other person he has known for a longer time and he feels closer to her, but him and Lavender are already going out. He asked me what I thought he should do. Do you have any suggestions?"  
  
"Well, you would have to tell me who the other girl was for me to make an educated guess." Cho said slyly. "I promised I wouldn't." Harry said. He knew that Cho would get mad if he said Hermione. "Oh c'mon Harry. Please? The sooner I can help you and Ron the sooner you wont be soo troubled."  
  
"Hermione." Harry said finally. Cho however didn't have the reaction that Harry thought she would have.  
  
"Ron likes Hermione?!? That is great! I think he should totally go with her. Like you said yesterday, there is nothing wrong with her. I think they would make a perfect match."  
  
"But what about Lavender. They are going out, how would he break the news to her?" Harry asked.  
  
~ C'mon Cho, tell me how to dump a girl, so her feelings don't get hurt, I might need it for later. ~  
  
"Well, tell Ron that he cant say they are done through a friend. He has to say it in person, right in front of her face. Tell him to tell her that it isn't her fault, but they have just grown apart, and he thinks it would be best if they saw other people. There is truly no way to break up with someone and their feelings not get hurt, but breaking it to them gently is always good."  
  
"Thanks Cho, you have helped me more than you know." Harry said. He kissed her on the cheek and ran to the Great Hall to see if he could talk to Ron.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione told Ron and Lavender that she was going to the library. In truth she was going to try and find Harry. She really needed to talk to him.  
  
She found him and Cho out in the garden. Hermione didn't want to interrupt them so she just, eavesdropped a little.  
  
When she got there this is what she heard: "Hermione."  
  
~ What? Why is Harry talking about me with Cho? I gotta listen some more. ~  
  
"Ron likes Hermione?!? That is great! I think he should totally go with her. Like you said yesterday, there is nothing wrong with her. I think they would make a perfect match."  
  
Hermione was stunned. She didn't want to hear anymore. She couldn't believe that Ron liked her. He had just asked out Lavender yesterday.  
  
~ What a creep. ~  
  
Hermione hurried out of her hiding spot. She had to have time to think about this. She decided to head back to the Great Hall.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What? He told you that?" Lavender asked Ron. "Yup, he said that he had mixed feelings between Cho and Hermione."  
  
"This is great! Are you going to tell Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Well, I'm not sure, I mean, he did tell me in confidentiality. I don't want him to not trust me. Plus he is still going out with Cho, and you know all the rumors that could get started." Lavender nodded.  
  
Hermione came rushing back in the Great Hall. Ron put a finger on his lips to show Lavender not to talk about it. She nodded again.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what's up? Find what you were looking for in the library?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione looked at him funny and said, "Umm, yeah, I did." "What were you looking for Hermione?" Lavender asked. "Oh, nothing, just something I was thinking about for, umm, transfiguration, yeah that's it."  
  
"Well that's nice." Lavender said. She looked at Ron and started to giggle. He tried to tell her to be quiet but she kept laughing.  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
~ What. A. Creep. ~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Defense Against the Dark Arts Class

Harry came into the Great Hall just as everyone was leaving. Ron and Lavender smiled at Harry; Hermione didn't even look at him.  
  
Harry gestured towards Hermione as she was walking out, giving Ron a quizzical look. He shrugged. "Well, looks like today's gunna start out great." Harry said sarcastically.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gryffindors had defense against the dark arts class with Slytherin. Snape wasn't there like he usually was so everyone had to wait outside his classroom.  
  
Ever since Crabbe and Goyle had become prefects, they were no longer friends with Draco. It looked like Draco could care less. He was at the moment going out with Pansy Parkinson. They were always fighting, breaking up, and getting back together.  
  
"So Potter, how are you and Cho? What is it, three months now? And Granger, dying from jealousy yet? Haha." Draco said towards the two.  
  
Harry scolded in a murmur and Hermione just looked down at the floor. Draco said to Pansy (loud enough to be heard by everyone), "They are no fun anymore, don't do anything at all."  
  
At this Harry pulled his wand out, ready to hex Draco, but he was too late, Hermione had done it already. Boils began to sprout on Draco's face. It would have been fantastic but at that very moment Snape came up.  
  
"What happened to you boy?" Snape asked. Draco couldn't reply because the boils kept popping up, but Pansy had no problem at all answering. "It was Hermione! Out of no where I tell you!" Pansy said pointing at Hermione who still had her wand out.  
  
"No way! Draco was-" Harry started to say something but was stopped by Snape's hand. "I don't want to hear excuses Potter. Miss Granger, Detention. If anyone else would like to join her, start talking. If not, class was supposed to be started five minutes ago." Snape unlocked the door and everyone piled in.  
  
"Pansy, will you please escort Draco to the hospital wing. See what Madame Pomfrey can do." Snape added as he walked in the class.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In class they were learning about the three unforgivable curses. Everyone knew that they already covered the three curses last year, but no one wanted to tell that to Snape, who seemed in a very angry mood.  
  
Snape really was a better potions teacher than he was a defense against the dark arts teacher because he didn't know his boundaries in this teaching position. He refused to do hands on activities because he was afraid something might happen and there would be a big fiasco, so all the class was allowed to do was book work.  
  
Hermione liked this because it was an independent activity. She would much rather do something on her own than with someone, plus Snape couldn't talk when they were working in the books, which was always a good thing.  
  
Hermione smiled as she did her bookwork. Harry had stuck up for her. But then she remembered the thing she heard that morning about Ron. How could Ron like her? There was no possible way.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry (like Hermione) was no focusing all on his bookwork. He was thinking about Hermione, which was both good and bad. He knew that he was going out with Cho, but he also knows that his feelings for Hermione are stronger and deeper.  
  
And he still hadn't talk to Ron yet. He was worried that Ron would tell Hermione. That would be bad. But then again he did trust his best friend, it was all very nerve racking.  
  
Their next class was charms and this boy from Hufflepuff said that all they did was practice the shrinking command. This they had learned last class and Harry had it mastered. It was quite easy to learn. So Harry knew that he could talk to Ron while in that class.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ron and Lavender were passing notes to each other.  
  
Lav, Well, I think that we should do something to push Harry and Hermione together. We both know Mione is head over heels for Harry and we also know that Harry has mixed feelings between Cho and Hermione, so it's perfect. I think that just a little push should do it, what do you think?  
  
Love, Ron  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron, I think that's a great idea! What do you think that Harry and Cho talked about when they went off this morning? I hope she hasn't done anything to jeopardize the H&H relationship. Well Snape is looking at me funny so I think I will go. I love you.  
  
Love, Lav  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cho was in transfiguration. Ravenclaw had it with Hufflepuff. She wasn't paying attention. Why? Because Cedric had passed her a note before class started.  
  
Cho was surprised by the note but just said thanks as he sat down on the other side of the classroom. Cho had a crush on Cedric for the longest time, and when he had asked her to the Yule Ball she was sure he would ask her out. The when she was his most precious thing he would miss she was touched. There she thought that he would ask her out. No again. Cho was so frustrated about the situation, in a last ditch effort, she went out with Harry Potter.  
  
She knew that Cedric got jealous of everything, and going out with the person he tied the Triwizard Tournament with would seal the deal.  
  
Cho didn't know that Harry was going to be soo, nice. She was actually falling for Harry, and then they started getting in fights. And then the note from Cedric.  
  
Cho opened the note in haste. It read:  
  
Hey Cho, How is everything? And, how is Harry? Good I hope. I was having trouble with our defense against the dark arts homework (That Snape is absolutely infuriating!) and I was wondering if you could help me with it. Because I know you are good with it and all. Well, that's about it, hope to see you around. Tell me if you can help. Okay. Bye.  
  
Cedric  
  
Cho was sort of disappointed, and at the same time, she was sort of excited. At first Cho interpreted it just as it was, homework help. But analyzing it more she came to remember this is how her and Harry got together.  
  
~ Was Cedric finally noticing me? Plus the note said hope to see you around, that's always good right? ~  
  
Cho didn't pay attention in class the entire period and when the bell rang she scrambled to catch Cedric, to tell him yes.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	6. The Plan

Finally Defense Against the Dark Arts Class was over, but Hermione had to stay back and get her detention slip from Snape.  
  
As she was walking out Harry could see tears coming from her eyes. Harry ran up to her and grabbed her arms. "Hermione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, looking deeply concerned.  
  
Hermione shook her head violently and ran towards the Gryffindor Tower room. Harry wanted to go after her but he knew that she wouldn't talk right now, not to him, so he let her go.  
  
She didn't turn up for Charms class either. This was the perfect time to talk to Ron. "So Ron, what should I do? I am going out with Cho and all, but I think I am falling for Hermione. I think I have been for a while now." Harry trailed off.  
  
Ron had a smirk on his face. "I have an idea. It is farfetched, but I think its what you're looking for." Harry smiled at Ron. Now he remembered why he had a friend like Ron.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Snape had done nothing wrong, it was just everything piling up. Detention, homework, love life, everything. Harry asked her what was wrong when she walked out of Snape's class. He was so strong and forceful, she was unsure if he even knew his own strength.  
  
All she wanted to do was cry in his arms, but then she remembered. He was going out with Cho. He didn't love her like she loved him. Ron loved her. How twisted life could be.  
  
Hermione ran up to the Gryffindor tower. She needed to be alone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So? What do you think?" Ron asked Harry after explaining his plan. "Well, Ron, it's a bit, umm, farfetched. Do you think it will work?" Harry asked his friend. "Yeah, definitely."  
  
"But, how am I supposed to get in trouble?" Harry asked. Ron's plan was to get a detention so he could have detention with Hermione, and talk to her there.  
  
"Well, it's not very hard for you Harry. Just wait until Snape sees you, and you will have no trouble getting in trouble!" Ron grinned.  
  
Sure enough Harry was in the hall and saw Snape, and after trying to hex Ron (not really of course) Harry received detention. Snape saw the smirk on Harry's face, so he made it a double detention.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione finally showed up at lunch. She walked up slowly and sat across from Harry and Ron. "Hey, are you all right?" Harry asked her. She nodded but didn't say anything. "Wouldn't you know it Hermione," Ron said to her, "Harry received a detention from Snape too!"  
  
"Really? Why?" Hermione asked. "Ahh, well you know, the usual." Harry replied. "When is yours? Because Snape scheduled mine all weird, its, umm, tomorrow at five."  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a panicked face. He didn't even think about the times. Harry took out the slip and skimmed it. "Tonight, at six." Harry said. He looked defeated.  
  
"That's a bummer, now you don't have anytime to finish your homework up. Luckily it's only an hour, right?" Harry shook his head. "I got double detention, I'm stuck for two hours."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Harry." Hermione said. Ron looked at Harry sympathetically. He turned to Hermione and said, "Well, it looks like it is just you and me tonight then! Lavender will probably wanna join in too."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said something under her breath and then stormed out of the Great Hall.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Ron asked. "Sounds like she doesn't want to do homework with you tonight." Harry joked. "Yeah, I guess not."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why did you get double detention Harry?" Cho asked him. "I dunno, its not like I asked for it!" Harry replied.  
  
"Well, I guess that's true, but I thought that you and me would do something tonight." Cho trailed off. "Umm, Cho?" Harry was going to do it.  
  
"Sorry Harry, I just remembered I have a study session with Cedric, I have to go!" Cho said starting to walk away.  
  
"Wait, what? You just said that you wanted to spend the evening together and then you remembered you had a study date with Cedric? What's that all about?" Harry knew that he shouldn't be questioning it, this was exactly what he was looking for. If Cho was with Cedric it would be easier to break up with her. But he couldn't control it.  
  
"Cedric? Why that guy? He is a complete loser!" Harry yelled. "I have to go! We can talk later Harry!" Cho yelled back. She started running up the stairs, away from Harry.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are you going to be for Christmas? I have to stay here, my parents decided the last minute to take a romantic cruise, and leave me here." Lavender confided in Ron.  
  
"Oh too bad, I guess you're stuck with me all Christmas break then!" Ron said. "You are staying? Awesome!" "Yeah, maybe we could sneak out and go to Hogsmeade for a special Christmas dinner or something."  
  
"Sounds fantastic! But, something has been bothering me. I thought you said that Harry said that he liked Hermione." Lavender asked.  
  
"He said he did. We were working on this, plan, I had, but it didn't turn out too well. It backfired, so we need a new plan. Something spectacular!" Ron said.  
  
"Something romantic too. I know that Hermione is also not going anywhere this Christmas, so maybe we could do something then, seeing that Harry dumps Cho before then."  
  
"Oh, he will, I'm pretty sure he will. And if not, well, he will." Ron said. He tickled Lavender and a fit of giggles irrupted in the common room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	7. Decisions

Harry was soo mad. Snape had decided that Harry's detention would be spent by cleaning out cauldrons for Lupin's potion class. It wouldn't have been so bad but they had just completed a potion that for some reason stuck to the bottom of the cauldrons.  
  
Harry had a lot of time to think as he was doing that. He convinced himself that he really wasn't in love with Cho anymore. He loved Hermione. He admitted it fully now, and it came as a shock. He didn't know how much he really loved her until he admitted it to himself. He knew that he loved her soo much that he would die for her. He loved her soo much that he would be happy if she was happy, even if it wasn't him. It was so Tale of Two Cities; Sydney Carton and Lucie Manette.  
  
Harry decided that the next time he saw Cho he would break up with her. He did remember what she said about breaking up with a girl. To do it to her face, but be gentle. There was no way that they wouldn't get their feelings hurt, but it would be better to do it in person than getting a friend to do it.  
  
He also needed a new plan to talk to Hermione. At the moment they were barely talking. They weren't really friends anymore, thanks to Cho. They really didn't spend a lot of time together, not like they used to. He really needed Ron's help to get her and him together.  
  
The rest of the detention Harry tried to think of a plan that would force Hermione to talk to him. He didn't come up with one.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Cho!" Cedric said. He saw her in the hallway. "Cedric, I was just looking for you!" He smiled at her.  
  
Cedric had liked Cho for the longest time. He kept meaning to ask her out, but the time was never right. He did however ask her to the Yule Ball last year, and they had a great time.  
  
Before Cedric did have a chance to ask her, she was going out with Harry Potter. Cedric loathed him. He seemed nice and all, but something about Harry Potter made Cedric want to punch him.  
  
Cedric was determined to get Cho back. He devised this study date to get and talk to her. Also, Cedric had gotten some cookies from the kitchen. He then made a truth potion and put a drop on each cookie. He really wanted to know what Cho's real feelings were about Harry and about himself.  
  
"So where should we go? The library or something?" Cho asked. "Well, I thought since it is such a beautiful night, we could maybe study under the big tree by the lake." "Alright, sounds great, lets go." Cho said.  
  
She was thinking a lot of Cedric. She knew she liked him, and she didn't like Harry any longer. The only thing holding her back from breaking up with Harry was the title. Going out with The Boy Who Lived was quite an accomplishment, and Cho didn't want her status disrupted.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione had a lot of homework to do so she decided to head down to the library. She kept promising herself that the next year in school she would take fewer classes, but she always forgot and signed up for a ton.  
  
This year was extremely important because of O.W.L.'s. The teachers weren't going to lighten up the load either. They piled up on homework and tests and quizzes. As a matter of fact Hermione had two quizzes and a test tomorrow alone.  
  
She started with her Defense Against the Dark Arts homework first. She knew it would take the longest, so if she did it and got it out of the way, all that would be left would be something easy and wouldn't take much time.  
  
She worked diligently, but soon she felt tired. She knew that she had to plough on, but sleep enveloped her. She fell asleep on the book Transform Yourself into a Teapot and Other Useful Objects by T. Pitcher.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was eight more days till Christmas, which meant that it was three more days before everyone got out for Christmas break. All the students were waiting in anticipation for Christmas break. They were thinking of Christmas trees and presents and stockings instead of books and spells.  
  
Lupin saw this in his class. "Okay, so I know that all of you are waiting anxiously for Christmas break, so this class we will have sort of a fun day. For our lesson, because I am required to give one, we are going to learn how to make eggnog, sound good?" All the kids cheered.  
  
Everyone had to admit that Lupin was way cool. They finally found a cure for the werewolf thing and he was cured. Mostly Malfoy and Pansy teased him still, about him being a werewolf, but everyone ignored it.  
  
Harry and Ron weren't paying attention much to the lesson. They were talking about devising a plan. They didn't worry much about Hermione listening. They knew that she stayed up way late at the library and fell asleep there as well. At the moment she was taking a nap. Lupin noticed her, but since it was a blow off lesson, he left her alone.  
  
"So, have you thought of anything? I was thinking all last night and I have no clue what to do." Harry said to Ron. Ron said, "Lavender and I have been talking about a few things, but right now we don't really have a plan. We do know one thing though, you need to break up with Cho."  
  
"I know, I know. I promised myself that I would do it when I saw her next, but I haven't seen her all day." "Why don't you just write a note or something telling her its over?"  
  
"Because she told me about breaking up with girls and how it should be done in person." Ron gave Harry a curious look.  
  
"Oh, she trapped me and wanted me to tell her what I was thinking about. Of course I was thinking of Hermione, so I made up a story." "What was the story?" Harry didn't want to tell Ron. He knew Ron would get mad, but there was no use in hiding it now. "I said that you were the one that had mixed feelings between Hermione and Lavender, I asked her what she thought you should do. Please don't get mad!" Harry said.  
  
"Harry! If she says anything, oh man, this could get bad." "Well, she did give me good advice about breaking up with a girl. She was ecstatic about you and Hermione, but I think it was only because it meant that I didn't like Hermione; do you understand any?" Harry asked. "A little; Cho is the jealous type?" "Yeah, definitely. Our past few fights have been because I spent 'too much time with Hermione.'  
  
"Interesting," Ron said. "What, what are you thinking Ron?" Harry asked. "I was thinking of a plan, but it won't work, so never mind." Ron said back.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and two rows ahead at Lavender.  
  
~ Why was his love life soo simple, while mine is soo complicated. It's not fair! ~  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	8. Break Ups and Make Outs

Harry knew that he had to get things straightened out, so he went looking for Cho. He found her at lunch talking to Cedric.  
  
"Uh, Cho, can we talk?" Harry asked her. She looked up at Harry, and looked back at Cedric.  
  
"Sure, what do you need?" Cho said, not even getting up.  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you in private, if that's okay." Harry said, amazed that she would think that he would talk to her in public about this matter.  
  
"Uh, all right. Lets go." She looked at Cedric once more and she got up.  
  
Harry nodded towards Cedric. "Cedric." "Harry." Cedric replied back.  
  
Cho and Harry left, and they went to an empty classroom.  
  
Cho walked over and sat on a desk, crossed her legs and said, "Well?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath and let it out calmly. "We need to talk." "You've said that already." "Oh." "Yeah."  
  
"Well, we need to talk about us. Our relationship. I think, that, well, we have grown apart. And I think it would be best if we just take a break."  
  
Cho was startled by what Harry said and she leaned towards him and said, "Has this anything to do with that Hermione girl?" She stared at him and gave him the evil eye.  
  
Harry gulped and said, "Maybe."  
  
Cho lost it and started screaming at Harry. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LOVED ME AND ALL THIS TIME YOU WERE WITH THAT STUPID MUDBLOOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!"  
  
She yelled some more things but then Harry lost it and also started yelling. "WELL YOU AND CEDRIC LOOKED PRETTY COZY TOGETHER FOR THE PAST DAY!" "HE NEED HELP WITH HIS HOMEWORK!" "JUST LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP WITH YOUR HOMEWORK THE FIRST TIME HUH?"  
  
"I don't know. Besides, Cedric has nothing to do with us-" "And neither does Hermione!" Harry yelled back.  
  
This was getting no where fast. Cho knew that she and Harry were no longer in love, but she didn't want to give up the title, so she did the only thing she could think of; she begged.  
  
"Harry, I still love you. We can make this work, give it another chance." Harry shook his head. He had just about enough of this.  
  
"Cho, I am sorry, but we don't love each other anymore. The relationship has gone cold and I think that we should move on." And with that Harry opened the door and left.  
  
Cho was still sitting there thinking.  
  
~I don't love him, but that stupid mudblood doesn't deserve him. Plus, I know a lot of people who hate her too. Revenge would be a fun game to play. Yes, a very fun game. ~  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table eating her lunch. She was sitting by herself, a few chairs away was Lavender and Ron, both laughing.  
  
~ Maybe I heard Harry and Cho wrong. Ron couldn't possibly like me. I can tell he is in love with Lavender, and I'm happy for her. I wonder where Harry is, I haven't seen him in a while. ~  
  
Hermione looked across the Great Hall, scanning to see if Harry was there. He wasn't, and Hermione also saw that Cho was no where to be found.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, getting back to topic, from the rumor going around, Harry and Cho went off somewhere private. This is really good because that probably means that he is going to break up with her. That was step one. On to step two." Ron said.  
  
"Yes, step two. Bring two lovebirds together. Any ideas?" Lavender asked. "I dunno. We need to get them together alone, but I don't know how or where to do that. We know both of them are staying for the holidays so, yeah."  
  
Both were contemplating what to do, when little did they know, that fate was already taking over.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione decided that she needed to write to her parents. She hadn't talked to them since she cancelled their holiday plans. She headed off to her dorm to write the letter. It was short and sweet, but it was enough. She didn't have an owl so she went to the owlery to get a school owl to deliver the letter.  
  
To her surprise, someone else was up there. It was Harry. He was sitting against the wall, looking out the window. He had his knees up and his arms wrapped around them. Hermione almost didn't want to disturb him, but she also wanted to deliver her letter. She spoke very softly and said, "Hey there stranger."  
  
Harry was startled by the voice and he jumped up. Seeing that it was Hermione, he let out a small sigh. "Gosh, its only you." "Yeah, its, only me." Hermione said in a sort of hurt voice.  
  
"Hermione, I didn't mean it like that. Besides, I am glad that you and me are up here alone. I need to talk to you."  
  
"About what?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I broke up with Cho." Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione was tying her letter to an owl, but the last comment made her turn around quickly.  
  
"Why? You two were, umm, good for each other." Hermione said, lying.  
  
"Well because," Harry walked over to Hermione and took her hands. "Because I don't love her anymore, I haven't for a while, I loved someone else, for a long time, and it wasn't fair for either girl."  
  
Hermione looked deeply into Harry's eyes to search for an answer, something that might tell her what he was going to say next. Nothing was in his eyes except radiant green. Bright, bold green. It was beautiful and Hermione got lost in his eyes for a moment. She soon snapped out when Harry started to speak again.  
  
"Hermione, Cho was always jealous. Deeply jealous, of, you. She always thought that I had a thing for you, and because she thought that, she hated you. I denied it for the longest time, but looking back, I realize that she DID have a reason to be jealous. I DO love you."  
  
Hermione could hear the owl she was going to send to her parents hoot. It was impatient and wanted Hermione to tell the owl where to go so it could leave, but she never did tell the owl. She was ignoring everything, everything except Harry.  
  
Harry was getting nervous that he didn't do the right thing. Hermione wasn't saying anything. Harry said, "Hermio-" But he was interrupted by Hermione's lips covering his own.  
  
Hermione pulled out of the kiss, said something that Harry couldn't hear, and then went in for another kiss.  
  
What was it that Hermione said? She said, "So I guess Heaven isn't just for Angels."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: YAY! Another chapter finished. This was a favorite chapter of mine. Hehe. Well review, please. Ttyl! Byez! 


	9. The Proposal

Harry and Hermione spent a little more time in the owlery than both of them thought they would, but that didn't bother either of them.  
  
Coming back down from the owlery, they met the one person who they really didn't want to see or talk to. Cho.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hermione." Cho said in a disgusted voice.  
  
"Sorry Cho, we were just leaving, or was it us who you wanted to talk to?" Hermione asked in a mean tone. Harry took Hermione's hand and held it firm.  
  
"No, not you, I was going to go and mail something." "That's nice, let's go Hermione." "All right. Good bye Cho, nice talking to you!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
Harry and Hermione walked the rest of the way down in silence. Then Hermione remembered something. She stopped walking and that made Harry trip since they were still holding hands.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked walking back up to where she stopped.  
  
"I over heard you a few days ago. You and Cho were talking. I wasn't spying or anything, but you said that Ron liked me, even though he was going out with Lavender." Silence. "Well?" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't want to explain this again. "It's like this. I was with Cho, but I was thinking of you. She asked what I was thinking about, so I told her that Ron liked two girls, but he was going out with one. Truthfully I was asking her what I should do, but I just substituted Ron's name in for mine. That's all."  
  
"So Ron doesn't like me?" Hermione asked. "Yea, he doesn't like you." Harry said. "Fhew. I thought for a moment there could be a problem." Harry smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.  
  
"I did however tell Ron that I liked you when I was going out with Cho, so maybe he treated you weird because of that." Harry suggested as they started walking again.  
  
"I didn't say he treated me any different, well, I just might have thought him a little, different. If anything, I treated him more differently than he- WAIT! You told RON!" Harry blushed.  
  
"So Mister Potter, how long has this crush been going on?" Hermione said giggling. "Oh, well, actually, in truth, I liked you for the longest time, and I thought it wouldn't ever work because we were 'just friends,' but really, I just told Ron a week or so ago."  
  
"Ahh, I see." Hermione said. "And what about you Miss Granger?" Hermione blushed.  
  
"Since about mid-third year." "Ohh, so this has been a long term crush?" Harry asked playfully.  
  
"Yes, and hopefully it will be a long term relationship?" Hermione asked nervously.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. I have and I always will. Forever."  
  
"How long is forever mister potter?" Hermione asked him with a low voice, she pushed herself towards him slowly and they kissed.  
  
"What are you two kids doing?" They heard a dark deep voice and Harry and Hermione quickly separated. It was Filch.  
  
"No public display of affection Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. I'd say its fit for a detention. Oh, looky here, I have two detention slips riiiggghhhttt here." Filch took out the two pieces of paper slowly as he said 'riiiggghhhttt.'  
  
He signed the slips, handed them to Harry and Hermione, and Filch left happily, Hermione noticed a little spring in his step.  
  
Harry and Hermione got the Gryffindor common room and found Ron and Lavender talking on the couch. The two lovebirds hadn't seen Harry or Hermione enter. Hermione gave Harry a devilish grin and he nodded.  
  
"DOG PILE!" They both shouted as Harry and Hermione ran up and threw themselves onto Ron and Lavender.  
  
"AHH!" Ron and Lavender screamed together. After a lot more screaming there were giggles. Not just from the four that were on the couch, but soon everyone in the common room was cracking up.  
  
"I have an announcement to make." Harry said, standing up and clearing his throat. He was facing just Ron and Lavender, but everyone else was giving Harry their undivided attention also.  
  
"I would like it to be known, that I am no longer going out with Cho Chang. I am now going out with Hermione Granger." Harry said with a smile. Hermione got up off the couch and looked at Harry with a confused face.  
  
Harry all of a sudden got very tense, seeing Hermione's reaction. Hermione walked over a little to Harry, and in a loud voice said, "What are you talking about Mr. Potter. You did not ask me to be your girl friend and I did not answer said proposal. Furthermore, I did not ask you out and you did not say yes to said proposal, so Mr. Potter, I say you are in big trouble, spatting out false information." Hermione winked at him.  
  
"How stupid of me! In all the hustle and bustle, I forgot to ask. Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Harry got down on one knee and kissed Hermione's hand.  
  
"Well, that's a tough decision there." "HERMIONE!" Ron and Lavender shouted along with Harry.  
  
"All right all right! I accept Mr. Potter's proposal."  
  
"Aww," Lavender said, "Married at last." All four of them giggled.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Haha, chapter, what is it, nine, is complete. Hope you like it, finally some h/h going on! I don't like Cho anyhow. So anyways, please r&r, and check out some of my other stories I'm trying to write, you might like those better! Ta Ta! 


	10. I Need Some Ideas For You All

Hello everyone. Sorry I haven't updated this story but I am ALL out of ideas. So here is my offer. You review and tell me some ideas and if I like them I will use the ideas and you will get some more of the story. I came up with a few small scenarios but I have to get past the Christmas thing. So if you want more, please give me some ideas! No idea is a bad one, I will take all of them into consideration.  
  
Oh and thanks to all my reviewers! You all are great! (  
  
*Kelsey Potter-Black* 


	11. The Quidditch Disaster

For the rest of the few days before the holidays everything seemed perfect. With Harry and Hermione together at last things just felt simpler. The semester was drawing towards a close and with that was the last Quidditch game; the one between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff.  
  
Of course it was one of the most important games because whomever one this game would go to the playoffs for the final game with Slytherin. Harry had no trouble reminding his team that.  
  
"THIS IS OUR LAST CHANCE TO WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP AND I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU BUT I WOULD PERSONALLY LIKE TO WIN IT!"  
  
Fred and George rolled their eyes. They had heard Harry's pep talks before and they were bored by the talks. This year McGonnagal had made Harry Quidditch captain and he didn't take the position lightly.  
  
"SO WE ARE GOING TO GO OUT THERE AND WIN! SO WE ARE ONLY ONE STEP CLOSER TO WINNING THE CUP!"  
  
Finally the rest of the team started to get hyped up for the game and in a few seconds they were all chanting, "GRYFFINDOR, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
They walked onto the field and heard cheers. It was pretty much divided in half with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw cheering for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff and Slytherin cheering for Hufflepuff.  
  
There were of course a few exceptions. Cho and her friends were dressed brightly in yellow outfits, clearly supporting Hufflepuff. On the same night that Harry and Hermione got together, Cho and Cedric had also gotten together.  
  
"Lets go lets go L-E-T-S-G-O! C'mon Hufflepuff!" Cho cheered. This cheer gave her sour faces from her fellow Ravenclaw schoolmates.  
  
This cheer also gave her sour faces from Hermione and Lavender. "Next thing you know they will have cheerleaders down there on the field. It will be an inter-house mix of course so Cho can cheer on for Hufflepuff." Lavender sneered.  
  
Hermione too didn't like the idea of her cheering, and quite frankly it was getting a bit annoying. "Cant she just shut up for two seconds?" Hermione finally shouted.  
  
The game had finally begun and Gryffindor was down by twenty points. "Harry needs to find the snitch so we can win this game, even I'm getting anxious." Lavender said. Hermione just nodded her head. She wasn't a big talker during Quidditch games, she liked to just concentrate on the game without any interruptions. Unfortunately with Lavender talking and with Cho cheering, Hermione couldn't concentrate that well at all.  
  
"Just shut her up for a little bit." Hermione said under her breath. All of a sudden everyone heard a shriek. It came from over where Cho and her cheerleading friends were.  
  
From the looks of it it seemed that Cho and her friends were trying to stunt and Cho was going to be the top girl. It looked as if she stumbled and fell, and she was hanging onto the sides shrieking her head off.  
  
Cedric started panicking and it looked as if he were in shock. It was obvious that Cedric wouldn't be any help. Hermione saw this and so did Harry.  
  
Forgetting about the game (most everyone had), Harry flew to where Cho was hanging and he grabbed her and put her behind him on his broom. She was soo thankful that she started hugging him tight and kissing him.  
  
Everyone was in shock now, even Harry. Hermione stood up with her mouth wide open, but she didn't have any words. She couldn't say anything; all she could do was stare. Harry was staring at Hermione too, his eyes were big and he held up his hands showing he was doing nothing.  
  
Cho, meanwhile, was still hugging and kissing Harry all over, saying things like, "Oh my gosh, thank you," or "you are my lifesaver, I love you," things along those lines.  
  
Harry flew down to the ground where all the teachers had assembled. He dismounted his broom and helped Cho off it. Cho was immediately swept off to the hospital wing with Professor Sprout and Madame Hooch.  
  
Next thing everyone knew was they heard Professor Dumbledore's voice booming from the speakers. "Due to, umm, certain circumstances, the quidditch game has been cancelled and called off. There will be a rematch following the holidays."  
  
Everyone started to disperse but Hermione still stayed where she was and Lavender started to talk to her. "Hermione? Are you okay? I think we should go now."  
  
Hermione finally realized she was staring at nothing and collected herself. In a very dignified manner she and Lavender walked down and back to the common room.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well that was quite different." Ron said. He was a beater on the team so he had one of the front row seats to the events.  
  
"Yes, different. Did you see where Harry went?" Hermione asked. "Yeah, McGonnagal took him someplace, but Hermione, he didn't do anything wrong, it was all-" "I know Ron, I'm not stupid. Don't worry." Hermione said to Ron. He smiled. "Okay, just making sure."  
  
Ron, Lavender, and Hermione waited in the common room till Harry came in, which was a few hours after the quidditch game.  
  
"Where were you?" Ron asked as Harry walked in. He looked exhausted. "McGonnagal gave me this big lecture on how I shouldn't have saved Cho."  
  
"What? You SAVED her!" Lavender remarked. "I know, but they said that I could have gotten hurt in the process and I should have waited for a teacher to do something."  
  
"That's horrible." Hermione muttered. Harry walked to her and asked, "Everything is still good between us?"  
  
"Of course, we're married after all. But truly, I know you didn't do anything wrong, and I know I shouldn't blame you because Cho is a slut."  
  
"Aww thanks honey!" Harry said jokingly. "So what did they do to you? I mean, a lecture couldn't have taken THAT long!" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh well, they got the entire faculty in there to decide what to do to me." "What do you mean, 'what to do with you'?" Hermione asked Harry, looking up at him.  
  
"Well they couldn't decide weather I should get detention or an award."  
  
"So? What did you get?"  
  
"Both." Harry chuckled a little at the sight of their faces. "So you got detention AND an award?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yep. " "You are the only one I know who could pull that off." Lavender commented. "Yeah, I'm good aren't I?" Harry asked while smiling.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hey guys I finally updated, I'm soo happy! Well, umm, yeah, I know this chapter wasn't the best thing, but Christmas is coming soon, so hopefully I'll get some more ideas for that! Muahaha, I made fun of cheerleaders, it was quite fun. No offense to anyone, actually, I'm a cheerleader myself, but making fun of your own, well, its fun, lol. So anyway sorry about not updating sooner, but like I said in the previous chapter (well not really a chapter but you know what I mean) I am running out of ideas for this. Please give me some if you have any! Thanks a bunch! 


	12. The APS

"I call this meeting to order. SHUT UP!" Malfoy shouted at Pansy and Goyle who were talking loudly.  
  
"Now before anything else I would like to invite the newest member to APS, Cho Chang. So now I open the floor to any old business."  
  
Pansy spoke up. "We've had the same old business from day one, and frankly these little fightfests aren't what we are looking for."  
  
"Well, if Cedric would have done his job correctly, then THAT plan would have been successful!" Draco yelled in Cedric's direction.  
  
"Well how was I to know that Cho was working for us! I thought she was really hurt! You could have at least TOLD me what the distraction was BEFOREHAND!" Cedric yelled back.  
  
"It was a last minute change." Pansy murmured. "Yeah, after you pushed Connie, and made me FALL!" Cho yelled at Pansy.  
  
"Ehh, accidents happen. Deal with it. Besides, you know Potter wouldn't have skipped an opportunity to save someone." Pansy spat at Cho all the time looking at her nails and polishing them.  
  
"That's enough bickering! We are all here for one purpose, lest we forget. We need to get Potter where it hurts. I mean, we don't call ourselves 'Anti Potter Society' for nothing!" Draco yelled at the lot. Draco was, of course, president of APS, and usually led the 'inspirational' speeches.  
  
"We need a plan of action. MY father was smart enough to give that stupid Weasley girl Tom Riddle's diary in our second year, we can surely think of something."  
  
"Well, it should be something public, something big!" Cho said. "Good thinking, humiliate him while he's down. What else do you have Chang?" Draco asked, extremely interested.  
  
"Well," Cho paused while thinking, "It should also have that stupid girl Hermione."  
  
"Ingenious, that would just be absolute fun to see her fail at something miserably." Pansy chimed in.  
  
"Fail..." Draco said thinking. "There should be some sort of competition in front of the entire school. IT can be against the houses, so we can be on the teams as well, just to make sure things go as planned. Yes... Okay, what do we need to do to make this possible?" Draco asked.  
  
"We need to tell Dumbledore about our idea and he need to approve it." Goyle said in his regular but still stupid voice.  
  
"Right, Cedric, you're a good convincer. Make up some story and pitch the 'friendly inter-house tournament' to the old fart." Draco said evilly.  
  
"We also need to guarantee that we make the teams, and Potter and Granger do as well. And then we also need to find out about the challenge of the competition so we can sabotage it." Pansy said.  
  
"Okay... we have a lot of work cut out for us. Lets get cracking." Draco said.  
  
The APS talked and conversed for four more hours, getting every detail ready. They would pitch the idea to Dumbledore tomorrow and have the competition when everyone came back from the holidays.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The gang with Lavender stayed at Hogwarts and enjoyed their Christmas. Laughs, gifts, and kisses were in plenty this Christmas.  
  
It was a few days after Christmas and Harry and Hermione were walking hand in hand to the Great Hall to pick up a snack.  
  
Something caught Hermione's eye. It was a poster on the bulletin board. (A/N: Don't know if they have a bulletin board, and if they do, I don't know where, so lets just say it was right outside the Great Hall!)  
  
"Hey Harry, look." Hermione said while pointing to the new poster.  
  
It read:  
  
Come one, come all. The first annual inter-house competition! Many challenges and prizes! The Heads of Houses will announce tryouts soon!  
  
Of course the Hogwarts crest was on it, and a bunch of unnecessary things for decoration. "Sounds, suspicious." Harry said.  
  
"Why does everything have to be dangerous when it comes to you?" Hermione asked. Harry smiled. "Well Ms. Granger," Harry grabbed Hermione up so they were up against each other. "I am just a dangerous guy."  
  
Both looked in each others eyes for a moment, but Hermione couldn't resist, and she blurt out laughing.  
  
"HEY!" Harry said, but Hermione didn't pay much attention as the fit of giggles consumed her, and she was bending down, trying to breathe for air.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: thought I died huh? Yeah, so totally busy with school, major unnecessary homework and quizzes and tests and gossip and the list could go on and on. So this is the first time I am updating since september, and the first time I'm updating this story for a LONG time. So I am really sorry about the delay, and most people prolly wont read it anyway, but oh well. And I know its kinda short, but still, at least I updated. Okay, well, that's all. Bye guys. 


End file.
